Donkey Kong (jeu)
Donkey Kong est le premier jeu sur les bornes d'arcades sorti en 1980 où on incarne Mario (alias JumpMan), il aussi sorti sur d'autres consoles comme la NES ou l'Atari 2600. Il a eu un sucsée en Amérique du Nord. thumb|Un screenchot sur Donkey Kong dans le niveau 75 m Syponis Donkey Kong (alias Cranky Kong) a kidnappé Pauline (alias la Lady), dans les chantiers, JumpMan devra secourir la Lady tout en haut du chantier. Histoire officiel de Nintendo of America "HELP! HELP!" cries the beautiful damsel in distress as she is dragged up a labyrinth of structural beams by the ominous Donkey Kong. "SNORT. SNORT." Foreboding music warns of the eventual doom that awaits the poor girl, lest she be miraculously rescued. "But wait! Fear not, fair maiden. Little Mario, the carpenter, is in hot pursuit of you this very moment." Throwing fate to the wind, risking life and limb, or worse, little Mario tries desperately to climb the mighty fortress of steel, to save the lovely lady from the evil Mr. Kong. Little Mario must dodge all manner of obstacles- fireballs, plummeting beams and a barrage of exploding barrels fired at him by Donkey Kong. Amidst the beautiful girl's constant pleas for help, your challenge is to maneuver little Mario up the steel structure, while helping him to avoid the rapid-fire succession of hazards that come his way. As little Mario gallantly battles his way up the barriers, he is taunted and teased by Donkey Kong, who brazenly struts back and forth, beating his chest in joyful exuberance at the prospect of having the beautiful girl all to himself. It is your job to get little Mario to the top. For it is there, and only there, that he can send the mighty Donkey Kong to his mortal doom. Leaving Little Mario and the beautiful girl to live happily ever after. "SIGH. SIGH." Personnages 'Personnages principal' *Mario (alias JumpMan) le protagoniste principal *Pauline (alias la Lady) la victime *Donkey Kong (alias Cranky Kong) l'antagoniste princiapl 'Ennemis' *Barils *Fireballs *Ressorts *Piles de chantier Objets *Maillet *Accesoires de Pauline Niveaux *25m *50m *75m *100m Origine Ce jeu est à l'origine du film King Kong, sorti en 1933, le réalisateur Carl Denham envisage de tourner sur film mystérieuse "Skull Island" ''(qui veut dire l'Île du Crâne) après être en possession d'une carte mentionnant son existence au large de Sumatra. Après avoir embauché àthumb|King Kong New York, une jeune femme au chomâge, Ann Darow, Denham embarque son équipe sur le navire ''"SS Venture" commandé par le capitaine Englehorn, qui fait route vers l'Océan Indien. Durant le voyage, Ann tombe amoureuse du deuxième équipage, Jack Driscoll. Consoles *Arcade *NES *Game & Watch *Game Boy Advance avec le jeu Classic NES Game : Donkey Kong *e-Reader avec la Game Boy Advance *Famicom Disk System *Atari 2600 *Atari 7800 *Atari 8-bit *ColecoVision *Intellivision *Commodore VIC-20 *Commodore 64 (version Atarisoft celui de l'Amérique en 1983 ou la versuin Ocean celui d'Europe en 1986). *Texas Instrument TI-99/4A *Amastrad CPC *ZX Spectrum *MSX *Coleco Adam *Coleco Tabletop *Amiga *Apple II *DOS *Game & Watch Gallery 2 et Game & Watch Gallery 4 *Wii sur le jeu Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Nintendo 64 sur le jeu Donkey Kong 64 et sur le jeu Animal Crossing Jeu identiques *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong II *Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong (Game Boy Chance du débutant Shigeru Miyamoto est arrivé à Nintendo, un fabricant de jouets rapidement croissante, en 1977. Cela ressemblait à un emploi de rêve pour l'artiste/ingénieur, encore tout frais sorti du Collège, qui avait rejoint l'entreprise dans l'espoir de concevoir des jouets. Mais Nintendo commençait à peine à explorer un nouveau média, le marché en plein essor des jeux vidéo payants, et les rêves de Miyamoto a étaient reportés.Président de Nintendo, Hiroshi Yamauchi, assignés à la jeune designer pour créer de l'art du cabinet et de promotion pour ses nouveaux jeux vidéo, Shérif Firebird de l'espace. En raison de leur art cab accrocheur ou leur gameplay intelligent, shérif et Portée Radar ont abouti au Japon, mais rivaux de Nintendo comme Taito et Namco ont été faire une mise à mort sur le marché américain, et Nintendo voulait un morceau de l'action. Yamauchi a chargé son gendre, Minoru Arakawa, avec l'établissement d'une base américaine, des opérations, et leur premier ordre du jour était d'apporter la Portée Radar vers le marché américain.Parce que Nintendo ne pouvait pas faire leur propre matériel Radar Scope pour correspondre à la demande, ils ont été contraints à des unités de commande de Ikegami avance. Anticipant que l'Amérique serait salue le jeu aussi chaleureusement comme son Japon natal, Nintendo commandé 3 000 unités de Ikegami et expédia en derrnier américaine de Nintendo à Washington. Hélas, le Radar Scope n'était pas un succès en Amérique. En fait, il a vendu seulement 1 000 unités, laissant 2 000 machines d'arcade avec matériel très coûteux, assis dans l'entrepôt de Nintendo. Les conséquences sont potentiellement dévastatrices. Arakawa a supplié son beau-père à poursuivre dans la voie de ce dernier d'action. Catégorie:Jeu Catégorie:Jeux des années en 1980 Catégorie:Plateforme Catégorie:Arcade Catégorie:NES Catégorie:Game & Watch Catégorie:GBA Catégorie:Famicom Disk System Catégorie:Atari 2600 Catégorie:Atari 7800 Catégorie:Atari 8-bit Catégorie:ColecoVision Catégorie:Intellivision Catégorie:Commodore VIC-20 Catégorie:Commodore 64 Catégorie:TI-99/4A Catégorie:CPC Catégorie:ZX Spectrum Catégorie:MSX Catégorie:Coleco Adam Catégorie:Coleco Tabletop Catégorie:Amiga Catégorie:Apple II Catégorie:DOS Catégorie:Wii Catégorie:N64